


To Want a Family

by Undersea_Anchor



Series: Little Snippets of Family [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cute, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Honestly they are so cute, Love, Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undersea_Anchor/pseuds/Undersea_Anchor
Summary: Diana has always wondered what it would be like to be a mother and when she sees the way Akko is with kids, she realises she won’t have to wonder for long.





	To Want a Family

Diana smiled kindly at the group of small children that bounded up to them, their eyes full of happiness and wonder as they reached the two witches.

“Hi! You’re the two witches that were on the T.V!! You’re both so pretty.” One of the little girls spoke up, her smile wide as she gushed over Diana and Akko.

“Yeah! The way you stopped that big thingy was awesome!” Another chimed in.

Diana felt her heart flutter at the kindness, they had done this, her and Akko. The rekindling of magic everywhere had brought on such joy to those around them, and to see that spark in so many people, to see their wonderment and excitement even after all of these years, Diana was once again reminded of how much she truly loved magic, how much she truly loved Akko.

“We couldn’t of done it without all of our friends’ support! It’s thanks to them and to everyone else that we were able to take down that baddie!”

Akko’s enthusiastic voice brought Diana’s attention back and she couldn’t help but to smile as she watched Akko ruffle one of the little boy’s hair, her wedding ring glinting in the afternoon sun.

“Tell ya what,” Akko playfully whispered, kneeling down onto one knee and urging the kids closer, like she was about to reveal a big secret, “I’ll show you some magic if you all promise to always try your best, no matter what!”

The children shouted with joy and nodded their heads eagerly, their little bodies jumping up and down with excitement as they watched Akko pull out her wand with a flourish. They all awed as hundreds of sparkling animals danced around them and shot up towards the sky, before exploding in a cascade of colourful lights. The children looked on in amazement, their hands reaching out to grasp onto the small balls of light that floated down to them, their laughter filling the air.

Diana watched on, her heart beating rapidly at seeing Akko interact with those children. How she captivated them, the way her voice changed into one of a mother, the way her eyes softened. Diana gasped as her eyes met Akko’s, her smile stretched across her face with pure happiness. Akko stood, her eyes locked onto Diana’s as the children ran around, laughing.

“I know what you’re thinking Diana.”

“You do?”

Akko’s gaze drifted to Diana’s hand as she reached out, her thumb stroking her own wedding band. “Yeah,” She whispered, eyes still on their matching rings. “I do.”

“And what’s that?”

Akko looked back up to Diana and Diana in this moment was reminded of when she realised she was in love with Akko, the way her heart had leapt into her throat, surrounded by billions of stars with the Earth beneath them. Just the two of them and no one else.

“I want a family too.”

**Author's Note:**

> AllTheCliches and I were talking Diakko fluff and we stumbled onto Diana seeing Akko with children and being all “oh shit i want a kid with this goof”. So, I wrote up this, it’s short, but it was too cute to not share and a lot of people in the Discord reacted well and I squealed. Very loudly...
> 
> I hope you enjoy! If you want, feel free to hit me up with those kudos and comments! x


End file.
